


Keep Moving

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: Just been going through some stuff and needed a way to get it off my chest.  I normally don't like airing stuff like this out because most people would see this as trying to get attention but it doesn't matter at this point.At least I left you with a happy ending.  I know there's one for me; it's kind of hard to see it for me right now.





	

Ellen Dubois tries her best but some days it just isn't enough. She smiles for the students and to others but when she's alone and it's quiet, the smiles fade and the tears fall. It will get better, she tells herself. It has to get better. She hopes and prays everyday for it to be better. The hurt and heartbreak becomes too much and not being able to properly fight it. She's able to pick herself up and move forward because staying still and not doing anything makes it worse. But those times when it seems like all you want to do is lay down and cry; lay down and not move for just a bit. To release the pain that gets built up till it has to be released before it overwhelms you. But, she's currently at school; students are counting on her. She can't crack here. Ellen needs to wait till she's preferably at home. She doesn't want them to know, they don't need to know about her issues. She needs to be the one to guide them on their journeys and help them face their problems. Even if she has to face her's alone. The last class of the day and she's barely keeping it together. Ellen would still smile but it was a strained, half-hearted smile. She bid her students farewell and watched them leave to go about their lives while she contemplated what to do about her's. She looked out into the hallway and saw that it was fairly empty now. To be on the safe side, Ellen shut the door, then slid to the floor and wept.

Meanwhile, Marinette and her friends stayed a bit behind in the locker room.

"Did Miss Ellen seem a bit sad today," she wondered aloud.

"I noticed," said Alya.

"She looked pretty bummed out," agreed Nino.

"I know a fake smile when I see one," stated Adrien.

"I feel like we should do something," said Marinette.

"Like what? I seriously doubt she'll want to tell us what's going on," said Alya.

"I know, but I really like Miss Ellen and I know the rest of us do and I think we need to let her know that," said a determined Marinette.

"What would you suggest we do," asked Adrien.

"Let's head to my place and brainstorm and get the rest of the class involved.

The four friends hurried to the bakery near the school. Back with Ellen Dubois, her weeping had subsided but the tears still flowed. She knew she'd stayed too long and would need to get home. She stood up and gathered her things and began her trek home. She did happen to see the black butterfly approaching her. She knew what this meant; Hawk Moth was trying to reach out to her but she was too aware of what he would offer her. She allowed the butterfly to settle and at least hear what he had to say.

"Are you tired of this pain and heartache, my dear? I can grant you the ability to get back at those who have caused it and help you feel better."

"No, I don't want it. Please leave me be."

"You refuse my gift?"

"What you offer is no gift. Now take your black bug and leave me alone."

The butterfly did so and Ellen could no longer hear him. She made it back home in one piece and prayed that tomorrow would be a better day.

The next morning as Ellen Dubois made her way to her first class, she was greeted by something she'd never expected. A simple vase of hydrangeas in purples, pinks, blues and white and green. It sat next to a small chocolate strawberry cake and a card. Miss Ellen looked to the students who all smiled at her. She picked up the card and saw they all signed it with their name and simple message of encouragement. Ellen tried her best to keep from crying but she managed to speak.

"Thank you all," she said in a cracked voice.

Marinette jumped up and gave her a hug. Alya, Rose and Mylene followed suit. Soon everyone else got up and surrounded the teacher in a group hug. It lifted her spirits up, knowing she had these lovely children to support her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just been going through some stuff and needed a way to get it off my chest. I normally don't like airing stuff like this out because most people would see this as trying to get attention but it doesn't matter at this point.
> 
> At least I left you with a happy ending. I know there's one for me; it's kind of hard to see it for me right now.


End file.
